German Offenlegungsschrift 1,957,783 discloses amidrazones (a) and states they are useful as antihypertensives. ##STR2## WHEREIN R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, trifluoromethyl or alkyl of 1-3 carbon atoms; and n is 3, 4 or 5.
Belgium Patents 802,446 and 802,447 disclose substituted arylamidrazones (b) as fungicides. ##STR3## WHEREIN X may be fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, nitro, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, dimethylamino, trifluoromethyl or methylsulfonyl; and n may be 3, 4 or 5.
German Offenlegungsschrift 2,646,628 discloses the preparation of compounds, such as that of (c), and their use as intermediates for the preparation of herbicides. ##STR4##
There is a continuing need for effective general herbicides so that land which has undesired vegetation growing on it may be made more suitable for growing desired crops, additionally, selective herbicides which will not destroy crops but will destroy weeds which are growing in the proximity of the crops are also needed.